


为时已晚

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 军官与间谍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 将军与情人的同居日常to be continue (jojo ver).jpg





	为时已晚

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自lof溯河的亲密敌人，http://lu-lee.lofter.com/post/1e7e0073_12e2ec27b，但是因为时代对不上，没有办法做她的平行世界。

吉尔伽美什窝在沙发里毫无戒心地睡着了。

迪卢木多走过去。金发男人被抚摸时发出的声音活像只养尊处优的猫，他把情人的手跟毯子一起压在了脑袋下面，连眼睛也吝啬睁开条缝。

“睡在这里的话，明天你会腰疼的。”

迪卢木多试探着把自由的手垫进吉尔伽美什的大腿下，轻而易举地把他连着毯子一起横抱了起来。两天前吉尔伽美什接了个电话便出了门，现在已经足足过去56小时，迪卢木多凌晨三点被粗鲁的拍门声惊醒后是拿着枪去开的门。他低头看了眼吉尔伽美什眼眶下的青色。他撇撇嘴，或许最年轻的将军阁下并不是真的没有戒心，只是再不睡他会过劳而死。谁能想到他结束了昏天黑地的工作后会径直拍开情人的门，而不是就近找一处豪华酒店或者回自己的某处别墅。

迪卢木多把他安置在床上，拧开了一瓶矿泉水放在他床头，然后带上了门。他走向吉尔伽美什进门后一路胡乱扔下来的东西。

先前迪卢木多就注意到了吉尔伽美什穿在身上的衬衫上有血迹，当然不是他自己的。他捡起地上昂贵的黑色长款皮衣，把它挂上衣架，摸了摸内外的口袋，可是什么都没有。他倒是并不意外这一点。

这就是为什么迪卢木多不能放任吉尔伽美什就这么趴在客厅的沙发上睡觉，否则他现在的举动会被一览无余。他把手套和鞋拿到厨房连通厨房的阳台上，刮下了一些上面的血迹用塑封袋保存，然后把它们洗刷干净。如果顺利他在午后能把这些东西送出去，这样或许组织能知道，值得被将军阁下亲自拷问的人是什么身份——很有可能是一名间谍。那个人的血溅到了吉尔伽美什的身上，可他没有时间去关注，他紧接着处理了很多工作，很可能关于此的一切消息都被封锁了。毕竟一个身居高位的间谍总是事关重大。迪卢木多不知道出事的是他知道的哪一个，但间谍这份工作不比其他，不是什么竞争关系。人人都是风暴中的孤舟，眼见着别人尸骨无存，很容易恐慌起下一个是不是自己。

这一切都是突发的，接到电话的前一分钟他们还在讨论最近有什么爆米花电影可看。迪卢木多明面上的身份是爱尔兰派遣的计算机工程师，因为战争的爆发不得不滞留。他因违反宵禁条例认识了吉尔伽美什，那天是吉尔伽美什从前线回来的第一个夜晚。说实话他们的邂逅充满呕吐物、酒精与皮革的气味，实在不堪回首。他差点死在他手里。现在他们却在同居，因为没死的原因是新晋的将军阁下看中了他的脸。迪卢木多不知道一个正常人会不会接受这样的事，但他是个职业间谍，而组织迫切想知道关于吉尔伽美什的一切信息。迪卢木多成为了唯一一个成功在吉尔伽美什身边留下的间谍，其余的都没有超过一个月。他们的初遇太过巧合，迪卢木多与生俱来的坏运气也算帮了他一次。

血迹一旦放置就会变得难洗，迪卢木多冲掉满手泡沫，感觉天已经快要亮了。他打了个哈欠，决定睡个回笼觉。他打开卧室的门。毁灭了他睡眠的罪魁祸首早已自动摸进了属于他的被窝，被他推了好几下，才从床的正中让开一点位置。

所幸迪卢木多还记得午后要起来。但是约定上门的人没有来，他把塑封袋放进冰箱的深处，从冷藏区取了用保鲜膜包的三明治。他听见门口的脚步声，几秒后肩膀上挂了个充满低气压的家伙。吉尔伽美什拱了拱迪卢木多的脖子。

“本王饿了。”

“我还没热过。”

尽管如此他还是抬高手里的三明治。

三明治的外层是周一烤的吐司，切下中间的两片，留着脆边。馅料是片掉虾线的水煮虾，番茄片和奶酪片。原本要去除保鲜膜，沿对角线切半后放进微波炉。吉尔伽美什三两口把它啃剩下长方形的一半，这才心满意足地去刷牙洗脸。

“九分。一会儿我们去看电影。”他含含糊糊地说道，带着一种懒睡的家伙终于打算起床的决心。他有的时候说我，有的时候说本王，在行动部队面前他称自己为本王，不知道在上司面前他是否也保持着狂妄。迪卢木多早就习惯了，吉尔伽美什说什么他都会应，反正这里就他们两个人，刚刚还搂在一起睡了回笼觉。他瞥见外面已经过了正午的天色，吉尔伽美什的语气听起来可真是痛下决心。

“你先去洗澡。”

从1分到10分是打给三明治的新配方的。根据他们的协议，迪卢木多负责做一个好情人。吉尔伽美什则庇护他，生活在这个阳台上种着香草，在战区中冰箱里放满新鲜蔬菜的公寓里。一开始吉尔伽美什样样都不满意，终于有一天迪卢木多忍无可忍要求他打分，自此以后世界才清静。

吉尔伽美什对“做出客观评价”这件事十分敏感，他的行动部队核心有7个人，往下发散的队员更多。可吉尔伽美什能叫出每一个人的名字，不出三秒就能评价其中一人的工作表现，决定他的去留。从吉尔伽美什的年纪和战功来看，他从不对这种事儿戏。

迪卢木多至今都挺满意自己那次拿着枪顶着吉尔伽美什脑袋谈下来的条件。如果迪卢木多不是一个好情人他们怎么会在一起一年？

浴室里传来淋浴的声音。

迪卢木多盯着手里的三明治发了会儿呆，三两口把它塞进了嘴里。吉尔伽美什总是擅长把家里搞的一团糟，迪卢木多有时会觉得他跟资料里的吉尔伽美什不是同一个人。战场上的“英雄王”锋利而残酷，迪卢木多见到他的时他刚刚回来第一天，他顶着百战百胜的军功向军部要求暂时解散他的行动部队，来到战区后方挂职。

谁也不知道吉尔伽美什在想什么，迪卢木多甚至想象不出他是怎么说服自己上司的。遇见吉尔伽美什之前，迪卢木多刚刚从上一个任务中脱身。前目标是一个名叫肯尼斯的学者，迪卢木多做他的保镖顺便照顾他的起居。肯尼斯也是个金发男人，脾气很臭，本事很大，死得很惨，连同他的妻子都没有什么好下场。迪卢木多本人经此感到身心俱疲，间谍也是有感情的，他怀疑起自己是否适合这份工作。他对芬恩说要休息，可芬恩却打算把他调往罗马尼亚。上司都是混蛋。接到调任通知的时候迪卢木多准备去泡酒吧冷静冷静，考虑一下人间蒸发的事情，结果跟吉尔伽美什的419改变了一切。

谁都想知道吉尔伽美什的秘密，常驻北方战线的将军突然回到后方，他到底想要做什么。从迪卢木多的感觉来说，自他们相遇的那夜后，形同虚设的宵禁变得犹如铁律，物资的输送通畅，暗中的信息网却如雨打残荷般支离破碎……

水声停了。

吉尔伽美什浑身赤裸地走出来，站在衣柜前翻自己的衣服。他们像什么事都没发生一样地接起三天前断掉的话题，并打算出门看电影，反正都是吉尔伽美什来安排。上一次他们在他名下别墅里看掉了《绿皮书》，晚上十一点，迪卢木多开着吉尔伽美什的车去三公里外买了两份开封菜。

这一次吉尔伽美什突发奇想要去电影院。不是他名下的财产，而是任何人买票就能进入的大众娱乐地。他甚至从脏衣筐里的衬衫口袋掏出了电影票！迪卢木多穿上风衣跟他一起上了车，他把枪放在外衣内侧。吉尔伽美什的行动部队彻底审查过迪卢木多，但要让一个射击爱好者永远离开枪支，不如直接杀了他。况且这里是战区，吉尔伽美什不能因为同居关系剥夺他保护自己的权力。最终让步的是吉尔伽美什，在迪卢木多凭借用枪的技术赢遍了他的行动部队后，他们多了一项周末去靶场练枪的娱乐活动。

迪卢木多拿过那两张电影票研究——第一排最中间的两个位置，半小时后，漫威的爆米花片——灭霸打响指的那一部。吉尔伽美什想吃爆米花的时候他就会去吃爆米花，迪卢木多心想他是不是那两天工作用脑过度。他注意到了电影院的位置——那是组织的一个颇具规模的据点。

迪卢木多立刻意识到了事情的不同寻常，但是他的手机正放在吉尔伽美什身边导航。吉尔伽美什自己的手机里放了太多东西，唯独没有地图软件。车载音响尽职尽责地工作着，吉尔伽美什专注飙车，没有注意迪卢木多的异样。在重金属乐队半张专辑的时间里他们到了。

“走吧。”吉尔伽美什去吧台要了两杯冰可乐。他们像两个工作日出来娱乐的情侣那样走进了冷清的电影院。

“今天都没有人，”迪卢木多说道，“我们真的要坐这么前面？”不过这么热门的爆米花片，尽管是重播，诺大的电影院只有两个人也让人有一种包场的感觉。这不就和在吉尔伽美什的房子里也没什么区别了吗，迪卢木多心想，坐到了吉尔伽美什旁边。四条长腿尽情伸直，反正不会碍到其他人。

迪卢木多看着灭霸拥抱他的女儿，然后把她抛下悬崖，换取宝石。**他听到枪声。**吉尔伽美什拿起他们中间的可乐吸，冰块发出声响。

“怎么了？”

“唉……”

在间谍学校的时候迪卢木多通过“如何应对感觉灵敏的人”的测试，他的教官是著名的死亡之枪库丘林，但凡抽到他的人基本都被留级了。只是运气不好而已，迪卢木多快要习惯了。库丘林曾经评价过他拥有着战士的素质，就像他能凭直觉从十个路人里把自觉伪装完全的学生轻松挑出来那样，迪卢木多靠临场应变通过了考试。托这的福他才能留在吉尔伽美什身边，最好的伪装是什么都不想，如果你被人看穿，那么你就不会被特别注意。

“他明明爱他的女儿，”迪卢木多说道，“可他仍然抛弃了他。如果他不爱的话，是不是不会这么痛苦。反正结果也没区别。”

吉尔伽美什看着他，在黑暗的影院里他稀有的猩红瞳色像是什么活生生的奇幻生物。他突然笑了，说道：“他有更想要的东西。能一个响指毁灭一半的世界，本王也很想要，如果可控就更好了……”他凑到迪卢木多耳边（他也不想看紫薯流泪这种鳄鱼的温情），说：“爱是飞蛾扑火，只有扑进中心被烧成灰的那只才领悟真爱。活下来的杂种跟你说那绚丽又感人，可它们什么也不知道。”

所以他们就该被你毁灭吗？迪卢木多专注地将视线在吉尔伽美什身旁空座椅上的某一点放空。他确信他刚才也听到了枪声，对他们来说这种声音决不可能被忽视。可吉尔伽美什却装若无事。

这枪是他手下的人开的。

吉尔伽美什从不无的放矢，他知道了多少，整个据点都暴露了吗？他想出去警告组织的人离开，可吉尔伽美什抓住了他的胳膊，阻止了想要起身的他。他压过迪卢木多的身体，拿起他这一边的冰可乐，抬起来贴了贴爱尔兰人的脸。水珠浸润眼角下的泪痣，利落地沿着皮肤滚了下来。

影院外又响起枪声。

“**已经这么久了**，你怎么一点也没喝？”吉尔伽美什问道。

化掉的冰块发出清脆的响声，迪卢木多想到先前取票，吉尔伽美什替他拿了一会儿风衣。在这仿佛过去一生都加速抽条完的一瞬间，他只想到这无用的小事。他的枪在风衣里，而他却**放心地**走开了。

“**哦**。”他接过了可乐，重新坐了下来。

吉尔伽美什又凑了过来，他说：“**一分。**”

“……”迪卢木多问，“什么一分？”

你的演技。吉尔伽美什轻松地说：“百事可乐。本王以为你不喝是因为百事只配洗地。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 一些废话  
1-这世间的人们好像烛光前的三只蝴蝶。第一只靠近了烛光，说道：我知道了爱。第二只用翅膀轻触了火焰，说道：我知道爱之火会烧灼。第三只冲进火焰中心，消亡了。只有它知晓了真爱。
> 
> Rumi
> 
> 2-闪闪从前线回到后方的灵感来源于《幼女战记》的剧场版，谭雅在前线屡战屡胜却提出了敌在后方的理念，从前线魔导大队的队长回到后方。并表示如果后方不平，之后的战斗再胜利也只是无用的循环。毕竟是摸鱼之作，仓促之间只能想到最近看的动画片，和最近看的爆米花片（指漫威。但《幼女战记》非常好看，只要你也吹谭雅我们就是亲姐妹jpg。
> 
> 闪闪也提出了类似的观点（千里眼），然后回来第一天就逮住了无辜的间谍刷（幸运a，幸运e）。刷子是特别好的间谍，四战这么好，所以历经肯尼斯后他心力交瘁他借酒消愁他跟闪419（不
> 
> 3-文中出现的三明治还挺好吃的。
> 
> 4-开封菜=KFC
> 
> 5-可口可乐天下第一。


End file.
